


Rising Light

by skyfire2222



Category: I own everything in the story, This is an Original work - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfire2222/pseuds/skyfire2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn, Shawn, Lucas, Wyn, and Erika always knew they were much different from everyone else. They are are humans with amazing abilities. But when they find out exactly who their parents are and what their destined to do, will they be able to accomplish it? Join them on their journey to save the world.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not good at summerys please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mom and Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mom+and+Dad).



_Left._ That's the only word that describes her parents. They left her at a doorstep. They left her to be raised by by a halflem. They left her. They left her and her four best friends. They didn't want to, they had to. That's all Dawn knows.

"Dawn, Shawn, Wyn, Lucas, Erika! Get up!" Dawn rolled over onto her face.  _School. She hated school._ Every morning she had to drag herself out of her warm cosy bed just to sit at a desk all day and learn useless information. Like your gonna use algebra for the rest of your life. She felt the covers ripped off her exposing her to the cold hair. "Ughhhh." Dawn moaned. She heard Wyn laugh thl.p. l.p. fen say "Hurry up Dawn, everyone's downstairs already." "Why do I care?" Dawn groaned. "Whatever just get up." Wynn told her before walking down the stairs. Dawn slowly rolled off the bed on to the cold wooden floor. She stood up and slowly walked to her dresser. She pushed her sky blue hair away from her face. She grabbed a royal blue long sleeve shirt and light blue sweat pants. She quickly brushed through her tangled hair and threw on her clothes. She trudged down the stairs falling on the last couple of them. She stood up brushed herself off and made her way to the table. Mikayla put a plate of pancakes in front of and an empty glass cup in front of her. Dawn formed a small ball of water in her hand and gently released it into her cup. "Show off." Muttered Shawn. Dawn turned to Shawn and shot daggers at him. "He'll be in for a surprise next time he walks past the sink." Thought Dawn evily.

Shawn was soaked on the why to school still complaining about the water. Being a firelem he  _ **hated**_ water. "Dawn, it's freezing and I'm coated in water. I'm begging you to take it off me." He said pleading. "Fine." Dawn said giving in. No matter how much they fought and teased each other they were practically brother and sister so they did love each other. As they were walking in to school the bell that signaled first period rung so they quickly rushed in to get to class.

 

 

 

Dawn was on her way to the office to pick up a form when she ran into Ilda. "Lookie hear girls it's ugly scars." Ilda said. DAwn just kept walking. Ilda ran up behind her and pushed her. She looked down at Dawn who now had a bloody nose with tears streaming down her face. Ilda smiled a sickly smile and said "No one ignores me." "And no one pushes my sister." Ilda turned around to see Shawn with his eyes narrowed at her. "Shes just a piece of trash." Ilda said to him. "No she's not." Shawn growled. His eyes then began to glow a deadly red. Ilda took a couple steps back her eyes widening fear. Shawn raised his hand s and went ahhhhhhhh! I'd a was soon consumed in a large ball of burning hot  _ **Fire.**_

 


End file.
